The present disclosure relates generally to subterranean drilling operations and, more particularly, to stabilizing drill bit, drill string, and/or downhole tools from lateral vibration and stick-slip.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Subterranean drilling apparatuses such as drill bits, drill strings, bottom-hole assemblies (BHAs), and/or downhole tools may contact the borehole wall in such a way that they become caught or lodged in the borehole wall, causing the drill string to “stick.” When the drilling apparatus “sticks,” the rotational movement of the drill string is either stopped or severely decreased. Torque is still imparted to the drill string at the surface, despite the drilling apparatus being stuck, causing the drill string to twist. Once the torque applied to the drill string overcomes the force of static friction on the drilling apparatus, the drill string “slips” or releases from the borehole wall. This phenomenon is problematic for several reasons, including possible decrease in the lifespan of downhole components, decrease in the quality of the borehole, and delays in drilling.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.